


Seize The Day

by thesynysterrev



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesynysterrev/pseuds/thesynysterrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Angelina had been friends since they were fifteen. Although they had a close relationship, they could never be anything more than just best friends. When everything keeps getting in the way, will the pair ever realise their true feelings for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When We First Met...

“Hi, my name is Brian.”

“Hey, I’m Angelina. It’s nice to meet you.”

When Brian had started working at the same swim school which I did, I had no idea how much it would change my life. Brian was my first proper friend. We were both fifteen, I was a swimming teacher and Brian had just taken over as the new lifeguard of the pool. He caught my eye when he walked in the door, with his long hair, covering half of his face.

His earphones were glued to his ears, cutting him off from the rest of the world. I smiled; I seemed to have finally found someone who was into the same things as me, especially when the Metallica logo on the back of his black hoody caught my eye.

That day, after work, our boss had both pushed us together, insisting we talk to each other. I am a naturally shy person and although I could see we probably had a lot in common, I still couldn’t bring myself to say hi to him without being pushed to. We swapped numbers and sent endless texts to each other that night, simply getting to know each other.

We were both into the same music. Plus, I found out he even lived down the road from me. I actually knew his mum, a teacher who taught English at the school I attended. We had a lot more in common than we originally thought. Brian and I were practically the same person, just in guy and girl form.

Our relationship grew and grew over the next few months. We could not seem to be able to go more than a couple of hours without talking to each other. When our phone bills got too high, we resorted to emailing each other and then sending a missed call to each other’s phones to alert them to a new email that would be waiting for them when they got home that day.

My parents had fallen in love with Brian and were finally happy I had found a friend I could share everything with. His parents loved me, inviting me round their house for countless lunches and dinners. Brian even began inviting me out with his friends, who also quickly became my own friends. Our group were inseparable, but the relationship Brian and I shared was unlike the relationship I shared with the other boys. Nothing could close to it.

There was, however, one person who hated the relationship I shared with Brian. My long term boyfriend, Alex hated everything about Brian. Although Alex had never met Brian, he held a jealous form of anger whenever I mentioned Brian’s name. I had been with Alex for over a year before I even met Brian. I’m not going to lie, Brian was a very attractive guy, and I would be silly to not think that, but it was nothing compared to the love I actually felt for Alex.

Alex couldn’t get that into his head though. I hadn’t told him I found Brian attractive, for obvious reasons, but he automatically thought something was going on. That’s when the arguments started. That’s when the violence started. Brian was the only person there to save me.


	2. You Do Love Me... Don't You?

“Look, I don’t want you going out with those guys. You shouldn’t be seeing other guys. I am your boyfriend, goddammit! You should be with me and no one else.” The same old argument had started again. They were getting way more frequent now and all of them ended up being about the same things.

“Look babe, it’s just bowling. It’s nothing special and they are my friends, nothing else.” He snatched his hands away from me as I tried to calm him down.

“Well you obviously don’t love me. If you go tonight, I know how you feel and we will be over for good,” he screamed the last part at me, taking me by surprise. The breath hitched in my throat and I panicked trying to calm him down. I hadn’t realised it but Alex was now stood within centimetres away from me. My back was pushed against the wall, trying to move away from him. Alex’s anger terrified me. His fist hit the wall, brushing against my ear.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I’ll tell them I can’t go. I’ll tell them something came up and Mum wanted me home. I’m sorry, just please calm down. Don’t leave me baby,” I pleaded with him, trying to stop him from being angry at me. I watched as Alex visibly relaxed in front of me.

“See baby? Was that really so hard? You need to start showing me how much you love me Lina. I’m starting to doubt whether you do as much as you say you do.” My head shot up at his words, completely forgetting the fact that his balled fist was aiming for my head not seconds ago.

My head was screaming at me to run away, tell him to stuff the relationship and go out with my friends. The only problem was the fact that I had already begun listening to my heart. My heart had already started telling my mouth to beg the boy standing in front of me.

I can’t even remember a word I said to him. My body had gone into a frantic mode and tears streamed from my eyes. I was beside myself, scared that the young boy standing in front of me was actually going to leave me alone. All thoughts of the violent side of him, which he had shown me, had flown out of my head and instead, I was just so preoccupied with keeping him with me.

My body was a crumbled heap on the floor and the next thing I know was Alex picking me up and cradling me as he carried me to the bed. His hushed words of comfort were beginning to make me feel better and all thoughts of the argument were slowly disappearing with my tears.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. I’ll tell you how you can fix it. You just need to make it up to me.” I nodded my head, determined to follow anything that he asked me to do. I was not about to let this relationship slip away from me.

His hands travelled to the zip on his trousers. I should have known this was coming. This was always the way that I had to make it up to him. Every single argument ended this way. He got his pleasure from my mouth. If you knew the amount of times I gave him oral sex, you’d be very surprised to know that we had never had sex. In our whole relationship, which had lasted over a year now, we had never had sex.

Alex had always said he would never want sex with me. I had always put that down to because of me and so I concentrated, every day, on trying to make my body better for him. The only part of my body which he liked was my mouth and no guesses for knowing why.

“You do love me, don’t you, Lina?” I nodded as I knelt down in front of him.

“Good. Well if you really love me, like you say you do… you will promise me that you will never see Brian and those stupid guys again.”


End file.
